The system according to the invention uses a rotary tablet press as has been known for a long time. It contains a rotor driven in a rotary manner by a drive motor, in which the top and bottom stamps are maintained and a die plate is held, with which the stamps work. The stamps are guided or actuated by means of pressing rollers and guide cams.
The tablet press naturally requires an energy supply and controls or regulators. A machine computer is normally used for the latter. In the state of the art, a control cabinet is either placed separately next to the tablet press or is attached laterally to the housing of the tablet press. It is known from DE 103 21 022, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, to incorporate a control cabinet, which also contains ventilation means for the control cabinet and the tablet press, on the outside of the housing of a tablet press in the bottom area in a hood.
The arrangement of the control cabinet is determined from the arrangement of the components in the housing of the tabletting machine. However, the conventional structure has its disadvantages. Connection lines to the machine are needed in the case of a separate control cabinet. This takes a lot of effort. Moreover, an additional assembly area is required for the control cabinet. Furthermore, the space between the control cabinet and the tablet press, in which the lines are maintained, can also not be used. The connection lines, which may lie on the floor, also interfere with the operation of the system.
Control cabinets attached to the side of the housing also take up more space. Moreover, access to the tablet press on the side of the control cabinet is impeded or impossible.
The object of the invention is to create a system for the production of preforms in a rotary tablet press, which takes up less space and also requires less effort to install.